


Winter Surprises

by bexara



Series: It takes Three [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Kagami had wanted to do was pack in enough time on the court with Aomine and Kuroko to carry him through the stressful days to come. Yeah, he played ball with Kuroko every day, but it wasn’t the same as playing with both Kuroko and Aomine. He and Kuroko were parts of the same puzzle but Aomine was their missing piece. Without him, nothing fit right, they didn’t fit right together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> The first KnB fic I ever completed was an AoKuroKaga for the kink meme. It actually became AoKagaKuro and is what made me ship AoKaga. I later wrote 2 more sequels to it. I have been promising for over a year to write another one and started this in Dec. I finally managed to finish it so here it is.

 

“Oi, Kagami. How long are you going to pout over there?” Aomine’s drawled lazily from the sofa, one hand flipping the pages of his gravure magazine, the other slowly sifting through Kuroko’s pale hair.

Normally, Kagami would enjoy the sight of his two lovers cuddling like that. Aomine with his tall, muscled body sprawled almost arrogantly across the couch and Kuroko’s smaller frame nestled under the crook of his arm. The cream-colored sweater Aomine wore, sleeves haphazardly pushed up to his elbows, emphasized the bronze tones of his skin. In contrast, Kuroko wore a dark, sapphire button up, the color making his stupidly beautiful blue eyes seem even bluer. They were gorgeous together, but the fact they seemed perfectly content to loaf around served only to ratchet Kagami’s ire up a notch.

“Shut up!” Kagami glared over at Aomine, arms folded across his chest. “And I don’t pout, dumbass.”

Kuroko roused enough to murmur, “You do pout, Kagami-kun.”

Outraged, Kagami sprang to his feet and finally took off his coat, shrugging it off with rough, angry movements and tossing it on the chair he had been occupying. “Dammit, Kuroko, don’t you start, too.”

That belligerent reply made Kuroko’s eyes go positively frosty. “You’re acting like a child who didn’t get his way. There’s nothing we can do about the weather. Do you really think we could play basketball in that blizzard?” He nodded toward the window. Snow fell in in a massive white curtain, so thick and dense not a spec of sky could be seen.

“Well, excuse me for being a kid!” Kagami snapped, frustrated that Kuroko was right.

He _was_ acting like a child. And even though he realized just how immature he was being, he couldn’t stop. He had been looking forward to this week for what seemed like an eternity. Once the holidays were done, they had nationals and exams and all of the preparations for moving to America. The three of them wouldn’t have the time for carefree streetball and pickup games with all of that going on. Hell, they might not even have time to meet very often.

All Kagami had wanted to do was pack in enough time on the court with Aomine and Kuroko to carry him through the stressful days to come. Yeah, he played ball with Kuroko every day, but it wasn’t the same as playing with both Kuroko _and_ Aomine. He and Kuroko were parts of the same puzzle but Aomine was their missing piece. Without him, nothing fit right, _they_ didn’t fit right together. Now, it was supposed to snow like mad all week, ruining everything. That they didn’t seem to be upset made him feel like an idiot for being so excited in the first place.

“Were you really looking forward to me kicking your ass again, Kagami?” Aomine looked up from the magazine to smirk at him.  

That conceit of his set Kagami’s teeth on edge, which of course was why Aomine did it. He was nothing like the dead-eyed, scornful prick Kagami had first met, but Aomine could still piss him off more than anyone he had ever known. Kuroko said it was because they were so alike, something Kagami found highly insulting.

“Kiss my ass!” Kagami shot Aomine his middle finger.

“Keep that up and I’m going to take it as an invitation.” The other man growled back at him, sitting up abruptly. The sudden movement dislodged Kuroko from his comfortable perch, earning them both a dark glare that any other time would have sent them scurrying away or begging for forgiveness. “We can play basketball anytime, you know. Quit being such a drama queen.”

“Oh fuck you, Aomine. And you just don’t seem to get it. We can’t play ball whenever we want! There’s no—.” Kagami bit his tongue. He’d almost revealed too much. “Shit, just forget it. Since we aren’t going out, I’m gonna go change.”

Without giving the other two time to respond, he pivoted on his heel and stomped into his bedroom. Once inside, he ripped off his gray hoodie and flung it on the floor. He’d unbuttoned his jeans and lowered the zipper when a soft voice called out to him from the doorway.

“Kagami-kun, may I come in?”

He didn’t bother turning around, just took his hands away from his pants and slumped down on the edge of his bed. “Like saying no would stop you.”

There was a moment of silence before Kuroko settled in next to him. A hand, smaller than his but so much stronger, reached out and wrapped around his fingers.

“What’s really wrong, Kagami-kun? This seems like more than being upset that we can’t play basketball today.”

Naturally, Kuroko would pick up on it. His partner was so astute it was freaking scary. Maybe it was from all the people watching he did, or maybe it was something more personal, something learned from countless passes and a thousand intimate touches.

Slouching a little, Kagami stared down at their clasped hands instead of meeting Kuroko’s all-knowing gaze. “You’ll think it’s stupid.”

“I already know you’re stupid, Kagami-kun.”

That made his head jerk up. “Hey!”

A soft smile curved Kuroko’s lips. “There, you’re finally looking at me.”

Kagami didn’t know whether to hug or throttle the other man. “You’re such a pain in the ass.”

Kuroko’s smile actually widened and a cunning expression crossed his face. “As Aomine-kun would say, ‘Is that an invitation?’”

“Geez, he’s completely rubbing off on you.” Kuroko’s lips parted and it dawned on Kagami how what he had just said could be misconstrued, too. He hastily covered Kuroko’s mouth with his free hand. “Don’t even think about it.”

Gently grasping his wrist, Kuroko tugged Kagami’s hand away. “Now that you’re calmed down a little, please tell me what’s wrong?”

He _was_ calmer. Kuroko had long since perfected the art of pulling him out of his redhead’s temper. During a match one time with Shūtoku he’d gotten a little hot under the collar at some snide remark Midorima had made. He’d been about to blow up but a hard, right jab from Kuroko into his ribs had completely derailed his anger. At least towards Midorima anyway. Afterward, that hawk eye guy Takao— _whose ass, according to Aomine, Midorima spent so much time inside he probably had his mail delivered there and ugh that was disturbing on so many levels_ —had laughed and said Kuroko was like a beast tamer. Kagami hadn’t appreciated the analogy at the time, but now he kind of agreed with the sentiment behind it.

He thought about Kuroko’s question for a moment before answering. “I dunno, I just …,” Sighing, he ran a hand through the messy ends of his red hair, “I just wanted this week to be perfect. We have the nationals coming up, and then exams, which I’m not even confident that I’ll pass, and if I don’t I won’t be able to go to UCLA with you an Aomine, and we’ll be so busy we might not even get to _see_ Aomine and I just—.”

He didn't notice Aomine come into the room, but he definitely heard the man’s irritated yell. “Say that shit to my face, Bakagami!”

Kagami flinched. _Dammit!_ It was bad enough that he laid himself bare to Kuroko. Knowing Aomine had heard him, too, made him feel vulnerable, exposed like an electrical wire without its casing.

“Why, so you can make fun of me?”

Aomine marched over to the bed and stared down at him. Their eyes met and a glitter of hurt flashed through that stormy blue gaze. “Is that what you really think? That I’d make fun of you for something like that?”

“I—no,” Kagami swallowed and shook his head. “I don’t really think that.” Aomine might like to tease, but he was never cruel, hadn’t been since that long ago day when they’d stood on opposite sides of the court for the second time.

“Damn straight!” A hard thump to Kagami’s forehead accompanied Aomine’s words. “I was looking forward to this week, too, dumbass. But even if we don’t play basketball, it’s not the end of the world. I’m glad you want to play ball with me, but for fuck’s sake Kagami, look at _me_ sometimes, not just my basketball.” It sounded like Aomine was jealous of himself. Kagami wanted to say something but Aomine kept on talking, “And, do you think you’re the only one who is worried about things? My grades are pretty crappy as well, though not as bad as yours.”

“That’s nothing to be proud of,” Kuroko interjected.

“Shaddup, Tetsu,” Aomine glowered at him before grabbing Kagami by the chin, forcing his head up so he couldn’t escape that unwavering stare. “Yeah, my grades suck, but no way am I going to fail those exams. _No way in hell_. You and Tetsu aren’t getting rid of me that easy.” He said it so fiercely Kagami couldn’t help but believe him.

Kagami sucked in a deep breath and let it out, along with all his fears and insecurities and the last of his ill humor. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“What was that?” Aomine tilted his head and cupped his ear. “Speak up. I didn’t quite hear you.”

Kuroko’s hand lashed out, punching Aomine in the stomach. “That’s enough, Aomine-kun.”

“Tetsu, you bastard,” Aomine wheezed as he bent over.

With all the tension drained out of him, the whole thing suddenly struck Kagami as ridiculous. He let out a booming laugh, shoulders shaking with the force of his mirth. He grabbed one of the belt loops on Aomine’s jeans and tugged. The other man came willingly, ending up between Kagami’s legs. Wrapping one arm around Aomine’s waist, he leaned forward and pressed his head against Aomine’s stomach, breathing in his familiar, comforting scent. He gathered Kuroko up with his other arm, tucking the smaller man under his shoulder.

“I guess I really was acting like a kid huh?”

“Yes.” “Not shit!” They both answered immediately and Kagami winced.

“Okay, okay, I get it,” he frowned. “But, seriously, what are we going to do for the whole week if we can’t play basketball?” He eased back so he could see the other two.

Aomine threw a disbelieving glance at Kuroko. “Is he really that much of an idiot?”

Kuroko nodded. “He really is.”

“Assholes!” Kagami growled at them, eyebrows snapping together. “You’re both starting to tick me off. If you have some plan for the week, tell me already.”

“Well, it’s a different type of game, Kagami, using a different set of balls.” Aomine straightened with a leer.

Kuroko raised his hand threateningly. “Don’t be disgusting, Aomine-kun.”

Kagami caught on and his face flushed. “You’re such a perverted asshole.”

“Yup.” The pervert in question grinned unrepentantly. “But first,” his grin faded and a serious note entered his voice, “there’s something I need to give you both. I was going to wait until nationals were over but since this idiot dumbass Kagami here—

“Oi, Aomine you bastard!”

—is thinking stupid and unnecessary things again,” Aomine completely ignored Kagami’s angry protest, “then I think now is the right time.”

They both watched him pad out of the room.

“What’s he doing?”

Kagami felt Kuroko’s soft hair brush against his chin as the other man shook his head. “I’m not sure. It’s Aomine-kun after all. Maybe he’s giving us framed pictures of himself.”

He had to laugh at that and even Kuroko gave a small chuckle.

“I heard that, Tetsu!” Aomine hollered irritably from the other room. “Keep it up and I’ll take yours back.”

“But I don’t need a framed picture of you.” Amusement threaded Kuroko’s voice as he called back.

Aomine stormed back into the room, scowling. “I said it’s not a picture, dammit! Though, if it were, you’d both be damn lucky to have it.”

“He really believes that shit, doesn’t he?” Kagami asked in a wondering tone.

Kuroko nodded. “Yes, I think he does.”

 “Oh, for—” Aomine’s teeth ground together as bit back his grievance. “Forget it. Here.” He tossed something first at Kuroko and then at Kagami.

The thing Aomine had thrown at Kagami hit him in the chest. His hands came up to catch it before it could fall and the soft, velvety texture of the small object made him look down. It was a blue jewelry box. A ring box to be exact. Kagami’s mouth went dry.

With fingers that actually shook, he flipped open the top. A gold band lay nestled inside the satin interior. They had discussed it, half-joking, that day in the rain, but the ring glinting up at him was no jest.

Kagami looked back up at Aomine. Their gazes collided and the future they could have, the future they were _going_ to have, was reflected back at him. He turned toward Kuroko and the same future was staring back at from a different set of blue eyes.

“They’re, uh, they’re engraved and stuff.” Aomine broke the silence, sounding embarrassed. A quick glance revealed a bright blush slashing across his cheeks.

More careful than he could ever remember being, Kagami took the ring out and held it up to the light. Kuroko did the same next to him.  

**_The only ones who could save me were you_**

He felt his throat burn and the back of his eyes stung.

“Oi, Tetsu, why are you crying, dammit?”

Aomine’s panicked voice made him look over. Kuroko sat there with moisture swimming in his eyes. Then he smiled, and Kagami fell in love with both of them all over again. The one smiling through his tears like he’d just seen heaven, and the one who had put that smile there.

* * *

 

Naturally, they ended up in bed after that. Kagami and Kuroko slipped their rings on and Aomine fished a matching band out of his pocket, showing them the inside where all three of their names were intertwined in the same elegant script. Once he put it on, the other two tumbled him back to the mattress.

Breathless laughs and whispered moans rose up from the bed. Kagami slid Aomine’s sweater up over his head, nuzzling the side of his neck while Kuroko’s hands slid down to his pants. Once he was naked, they quickly stripped out of their own clothes. Hands slid across sleek bare skin, brushing Aomine’s nipples, caressing his stomach, trailing over his hips, massaging his legs and feet and back up again.

They touched each other too, sliding their mouths over each other’s in hot, wet kisses they made sure he could see, stroking each other’s cock’s while Aomine’s breath turn ragged and his eyes narrowed to dark, glittering slits.

“If someone doesn’t fuck me in the next five seconds I swear to god I’m gonna kick some asses.”

“That’s not very romantic, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko released Kagami to straddle Aomine’s waist.

His fingers reached up to clasp Kuroko’s slim hips. “Fuck romance. Right now I just want to get laid.”

Kagami chuckled. No matter what, Aomine was Aomine. He exchanged a quick glance with Kuroko before reaching into the bedside table to take out the lube and condoms. Kuroko pressed his body down against Aomine’s, angling his head for a kiss that Aomine gladly provided. Kagami slicked his hands with the lube.

He felt Kuroko’s muscles jump at that first touch of his wet fingers. Using his thumbs, he gently opened Kuroko up so he could slide one finger inside. He heard the smaller man moan, the sound muffled by Aomine’s lips, and he shuddered. Kuroko’s moans were stuff of wet dreams. With slow, tender movements, he prepared Kuroko’s body until those slender hips were shaking and Aomine was swearing at him to hurry it the fuck up.

“ _Kagami-kun_.” Kuroko’s broken whimper let him know when it was enough.

He quelled his own body’s incessant demands for satisfaction, reaching between Aomine and Kuroko to grab Aomine’s cock, rubbing it a few times as he rolled the condom on. Aomine groaned harshly, and one groan became two as Kagami lifted Kuroko with his other hand and sat him down on Aomine’s shaft.

They both moaned at the initial penetration and Kagami moaned with them, watching Aomine’s cock slowly disappear into Kuroko’s ass. The sight was as beautiful as it was obscene. Kuroko panted Aomine’s name and he started to move, rolling his hips up to meat Kuroko’s downward thrusts. Kagami watched them, feeling hot and needy and desperate to join them.

Pouring more lube on his hands, he slid his hands under them, down to Aomine’s ass. Aomine tensed but just as quickly relaxed, letting his thighs fall open. That was all the approval Kagami needed. Sliding his legs out from under him, he flattened to his stomach between Aomine’s legs. His touch was teasing at first. He ran a fingertip through Aomine’s crease but didn’t push in, just lightly traced the seam, feeling Aomine’s ass contract each time he drove up into Kuroko.

Soon, it wasn’t enough and Kagami really touched Aomine, not with his fingers but his mouth. Aomine’s hips stuttered.

Reaching around to stroke Kuroko’s shaft, Kagami leaned in, licking a long line down the valley between Aomine’s cheeks. Spreading his ass wider, Kagami gave another lick, finding the small rosette and probing it with his tongue. Kuroko started moving because Aomine couldn’t, not with Kagami nibbling and lapping and sucking at his entrance.

Kagami kept up the erotic assault until Aomine’s ass was dripping and his own chin was wet from his exertions. He was able to easily slide two fingers inside, feeling Aomine clench around the invasion and nearly coming at the thought of how hot and tight it would be once his cock got in there. Curling and scissoring his fingers, he pumped in and out, grinding deep into Aomine’s body until he felt the small bump. He pressed it and Aomine bucked hard, nearly unseating Kuroko in the process.

“Jesus, Kagami, _fuck!_ ”

A dark, sensual smile curved his mouth. Making big, bad Aomine Daiki fly apart with just a touch flat out did it for Kagami. Especially since, more often than not, it was the other way around between them.

“Kagami-kun, please stop tormenting Aomine-kun and fuck him already. I need to cum.” Kuroko’s voice was strained. Hearing that sweet, polite little mouth say such visceral things made Kagami grab the base of his cock and squeeze tight.

“Yeah, fuck me already, Kagami, before Tetsu and I have all the fun without you.”

Letting go of the other two long enough to slip into a condom, Kagami eased up behind Kuroko, lining his chest to the smaller man’s back. Taking his dick in hand, he guided it toward Aomine’s opening and pushed. He moaned in pleasure at the first feel of Aomine’s flesh engulfing him.

“Shit, shit, wait, Kagami,” Aomine hissed. Kagami could see his fingers dig into Kuroko’s hips as he struggled to adjust to Kagami’s length and width. “Damn, you’re too fucking big. Do something about that, Bakagami.”

“You’re _ung_ ,” Kagami closed his eyes as Aomine’s muscles tightened around him, “you’re bigger than me and you don’t see me complaining, dumbass.”

“You complain all the time, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko swiveled his head around to look at Kagami. His skin was damp and flushed and his eyes were glazed with passion. He was so fucking gorgeous Kagami had to grab the back of his head and kiss him.

“That’s nasty,” Kuroko sighed against his lips, “you were just licking Aomine-kun’s ass.”

“Hey, Tetsu, my ass isn’t nasty, you bastard!”

A warm, happy chuckled rumbled up from Kagami's chest. They were perfect, these men who had so easily captured his heart.

“God, don’t _laugh_ ,” Aomine groaned, jerking, “it fucking vibrates.”

“Can I move then?” He really needed to move, like if he didn’t move soon Kagami felt he just might expire on the spot.

Over Kuroko’s head, he saw Aomine close his eyes and nod. Setting his hands just above Aomine’s on Kuroko’s waist, Kagami started to move. Slow and easy at first, but ramping up the power and pace of his thrusts each time he plunged home. He was moving for all three of them, every downward stroke of his cock rocking Aomine’s body. Kuroko shook and whimpered between them. Kagami’s mouth found his shoulder and bit down, snaking a hand around Kuroko’s front to fist his erection again.

The world spun around Kagami. He filled Aomine over and over. Kuroko leaned back against him, pushing up into his hand. They rode the storm out, all three of them together. Kagami shouted when orgasm hit him, entire body consumed with blazing heat from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. He couldn’t breathe, all the air whisked from his lungs, and he shuddered. Not only with the physical sensations but with emotional awareness of the two men he loved beyond measure. Kuroko stiffened, cum spilling over his fingers and under them Aomine writhed, cursing wildly as he found his own release.

Vision blurred, Kagami’s left hand fumbled for Kuroko’s, found it, and then sought out Aomine’s, tangling all of their finger’s together, rubbing against the rings they each wore. Kagami knew the life they had chosen wouldn’t be easy. Aomine yanked Kuroko down for a deep, soft kiss and then pulled Kagami down and repeated the action. Yeah, it wouldn’t be easy, Kagami thought, holding onto Kuroko and burrowing his face into Aomine’s shoulder, but nothing worthwhile ever was.

And Kuroko and Aomine, they were worth it.

 


End file.
